1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a safety for a hand firearm.
2. Prior Art
Mechanical safeties for hand firearms are already known, in which a safety element interacting with the firing pin is activated by means of a transmission element coupled to the trigger rod. The transmission element transmits the motion of the trigger rod to the safety element such that the safety element is biased into a safety position, usually by a spring until a desired trigger point is reached. Then, the safety element is released by the rocking lever into a released position. However, if the trigger path in such safety systems is to be shortened, there is the problem that the resulting smaller shifting of the trigger rod is no longer sufficient to move the safety element from the predetermined safety position into the released position. The path provided between the safety position and the released position of the safety element should not be selected too small because otherwise the safety function could be canceled just by small vibrations or impacts. Increasing the spring force on the safety element in the safety position would in turn increase the trigger weight, which could have a negative effect on the firing behavior.
The problem dealt with by the invention is the design of a safety, which guarantees a high degree of safety against undesired firing of a shot even for a small trigger path and low trigger weight.